I give you - Weasley !
by Silver8
Summary: Summary : It’s not easy to become a Beater. But Fred and George tried it !
1. Second years and above

I give you – Weasley 

**I give you – Weasley !**

** **

Disclaimer : The usual blah-blah : JKR owns everything in HP's world.

Dedicated to Butterfly and Biology night, they know why.

*****

Chapter 1 : Second years and above 

" Ouch !" Fred bumped into his brother who had been walking in front of him and had suddenly stopped. – " What the hell - !"

But George didn't listen. He had a strange sparkle in his eyes and didn't move.

Fred waved his hand in front of his brother's face.

" George ? What is it ? Have you just seen your love of a lifetime ? Don't worry, I'm pretty sure that whoever she is, she won't want you … "

But George shook his head slowly, smiling. He pointed at the Great Blackboard, which always showed announcements that were important to the Hogwarts students.

Fred read out loud : " Zonko's gonna have new opening hours – but George, we've known _that_ for ages …., 

' Lonely, nice and clever girl looks for a lonely, nice and clever guy who can make her happy' – urgh, that sounds exactly like Celia Bullstrode, that big fat Slytherin … "

( A/N : I apologize to all Celias – there's no special reason why I chose this name. )

George shook his head resignedly and pointed to the middle of the Blackboard.

There was a message written in big crimson letters : **_To all Gryffindor students ! As you may know, three of_**_ **our excellent Quidditch players, Maureen Tressle, Gina Perry and Lawrence Shue graduated last year.**_

**_Therefore it is my duty to announce that there are now free places for one Chaser and two Beaters. Every second- year and above can apply. The selection will take place on Saturday, September 14th. Nothing but brooms required._**__

_by Oliver Wood, Gryffindor Quidditch Captain_

_ _

Fred became ecstatic. " Great ! We're going to be Beaters for Gryffindor !" he shouted and patted George's shoulder.

His twin looked thoughtful. " Fred, second- years and ABOVE can apply, which means that we would be two of the youngest. And you know, our Cleansweep Fives aren't really good, in fact they're totally rubbish." George sighed. He loved Quidditch and he would absolutely love to play a Beater in the Gryffindor House Team, but it was as if a lizard wanted to fight dinosaurs. They were both reptiles, but the lizard would never have a chance to _conquer _a dinosaur. 

Well, maybe thatwasn't a good comparison.

Let's just say that a sparrow couldn't fight a hawk.

And when you compared a Cleansweep 5 with a Comet 260 or maybe a Nimbus 900, you really got the feeling of comparing a sparrow with a hawk.

Fred knew that, too. But he didn't want to give up so easily.

" Yeah, we would be two of the youngest, so what ?! Charlie also started in the Team when he was in his second year, didn't he ? AND he had a Cleansweep TWO !" he told his brother impatiently.

George answered gloomily, " That was ages ago. Besides, he got a Comet 240 when he started to play in the Team !"

But now Fred played his ace. " George, you prat, what are we wizards for ? There is certainly a spell or something that would improve the skills of our broomsticks, don't you think so ?"

George's face brightened. " You've got a point, bro'. Let's go to the library."

Fred grimaced. " Eeew, library. Why can't we just ask somebody ? Besides, we've got a week's time ! "

" D'ya think I love it there ? But if we really want to become Beaters, we must do something for it. And we can't ask anybody because then other people could start to improve their brooms too. We don't need that."

- " Ok, ok, you're right. " Fred sighed and followed his brother to the library, picturing them both holding the Quidditch Cup with the other team members and the Gryffindors cheering …..

_A/N: So, do you like it ? Don't worry, chapter 2 will be coming soon ! Please review!_


	2. With the help of books ...

I give you – Weasley 

I give you – Weasley !

Disclaimer : You already know it by heart. JKR is the beloved creator of the HP universe and therefore everything belongs to her.

A/N : Thanks to all reviewers of Chapter 1 – you lot are keeping me writing, so R & R;-) , please.

Chapter 2 : With the help of books _…_

_ _

_ _

It was Monday evening.  The twins weren't about to play a joke on somebody.  But that wasn't the weirdest thing at all.

Fred and George Weasley _were sitting in the library leafing through books !_

Miranda Celliar, a third – year Hufflepuff, had spotted them there around six o'clock. At six twenty Madam Pomfrey had to diagnose hyperventilating, paleness and trembling on her.

But whether the reason was the extra- hot chili dinner or the sight of the twins in the library, had remained an unsolved mystery

Unfortunately, it wasn't the only problem that had remained unsolved.

Fred and George were sitting at a table, bending over some books, fume coming out of their ears.

No, they weren't neither very furious nor exceptionally exhausted, they just had been jeering themselves a bit up – with Pepper-up candy. And that candy tended to cause some minor effects when one consumed too much of it. 

George slammed the " Big Book for the Best Brooms" shut and sighed.

_That_ was definitively a mistake.

Fred put the fire out, using a small amount of water that came out of his wand and frowned.

" I TOLD you ! No sighing, laughing, coughing nor sneezing for two hours !" 

- " Sorry, bro'. I'm just so depressed. We've been hanging around in here for almost three days now and we still haven't found anything ! I'm not feeling very well. It's this place – bad vibrations or something …"

Suddenly Fred went rigid and then started leafing through a book, muttering madly " 207, 207, 207, …".

He pointed at page 207 and yelled on top of his voice. " Yeah, this is it ! Accelerating Charm ! We're gonna be –"

He got cut off all out of sudden.

" _You _are going to be _nothing _but thrown out of here it you continue shouting like that ! This is a library, not a Quidditch pitch !" bellowed Mrs. Pince, the librarian.

The twins gave her two identical innocent smiles.

" Sorry, Mrs. Pince !" they said in unison. The librarian shot them a sharp look and then returned to her work.

George bent over to Fred and – no, he just managed to stop himself from sighing.

Fred had indeed found an Accelerating Charm, but there was a problem.

Beneath the description there was a warning, written in big red letters : ATTENTION! USE THE ACCELERATION CHARM ONLY ON HUMANS ! DO **NOT **USE IT ON OBJECTS – IT MAY HAVE FATAL RESULTS !

Fred frowned once again. " Fatal results ?! Rubbish ! What should possibly go wrong ?" he spat angrily.

" Maybe they just want to avoid objects zooming through the air by themselves." replied George wearily and returned to his book " A Guide to Winners" by Uli the Unsuccessful.

The twins got absorbed by their books a few minutes after the incident.

Suddenly George looked up, wearing a thoughtful expression on his face.

" Fred ? Hey, Fred !" His brother glanced at him, grinning, " I didn't know what sort of _things _you can do with a broomstick …."

George rolled his eyes. " What I wanted to say, and now that your mind is on the right topic again, I may start as well …."

" Spit it out, Forge !" said Fred good-naturedly. He actually seemed to have found a book that interested him.

" OK, the point is that I think we're trying to solve the problem in a wrong way. By now, we've only thought of an Accelerating _spell _! But wouldn't it be more effective with an Accelerating _potion _?

- " You mean, like a polish or something ?"

- " Exactly, bro', you're getting the point."

Fred nodded slowly. " Yeah, that could work. Now we just have to find such a potion, its ingredients and brew it."

- " Let's start with the potion search, ok ? Minor details will be considered after that."

- " For once, I agree."

It seemed like George's suggestion hadn't been bad. After two hours of exhausting search ( and some exciting moments when they were sneaking into the Restricted Section ), the twins finally found what they had been looking for.

Hastily, they copied the ingredients and the description of brewing out of " Cheats and Fiddles" by Li R. Ruin.

The potion itself wasn't complicated to brew and the ingredients weren't difficult to get.

" Luckily. At least SOMETHING goes well these days." Fred commented as he and George were standing in an old classroom next to the nearly finished potion.

After a few minutes, they filled it into a small bottle and headed for the Gryffindor Tower.

" The potion works only for an hour. That means we will have to put it onto the brooms right before the selection starts." mused George.

- " Yeah. Do you know _how _the future players will be selected ?" Fred asked eagerly.

- " Hm. I've heard something about a race on a special route made by Wood, but I'm not sure. He's being keeping it quiet."

- " Well, we'll see on Saturday."

- " Yeah. Let's do some practice then."

- " Actually, that's not a bad idea. How smoothening to have such a bright brother like you are …"

Fred grinned as George hit him playfully and the twins started walking down to the Quidditch pitch.

A/N : Chapter 3 is the selection. It'll be coming soon…. be patient…. . And in the meantime : please review !


	3. The Selection

I give you – Weasley 

**I give you – Weasley !**

** **

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the 2nd chapter. PhoeniX, who are you ?? Please tell me, I've got simply no idea !

Chapter 3 : The Selection

** **

Saturday was approaching quickly – too quickly, according to the twins. They were becoming more and more nervous during the week and were caught almost every day at playing their jokes.

So when their weren't having their detentions, they were practising. Since there was no point of speed training with Cleansweep Fives, they decided to improve their aiming skills by releasing the Snitch and trying to hit it with the Bludger. It wasn't easy, but on Thursday and Friday they were doing quite well.

Finally it was Saturday.

The participants were supposed to meet at the Quidditch pitch at 10 o'clock.

Fred and George were descending the marble staircase so fast that they could almost be envied by Carl Lewis ( a famous athlete ). It was five minutes to ten. The twins had been practising very late into the night and so they had overslept !

When they had woken up at 9.50, they had been slightly panicking. After throwing on their robes and grabbing their brooms, they hurried down and ran outside to the pitch.

Oliver Wood was standing there, surrounded by a crowd of students, nearly all of them older than the twins. But there were a few second- years as welland Fred and George sighed with relief. Fred sighed for another reason, too. Among the participants there was a very pretty second-year girl named Angelina Johnson and Fred was rather fond of her.

George had noticed that long before and had teased his brother often. But Fred hadn't cared when he was being teased and so George had given up after few days.

Now he wondered aloud whether Angelina was going to apply for Chaser or Beater.

" I hope she's gonna be a Chaser. It would be wonderful – we could play together in the Team and I would protect her from the Bludgers ...." mused Fred.

George rolled his eyes and hurried towards the crowd.

" Ok, lads, those who want to be a Chaser, go over there and the Beater applicants, come with me. Your selection will be the first !" announced Wood and beckoned them to follow him. They walked over to the edge of the Forbidden Forest and saw immediately how the selection was going to be performed.

Wood had indeed designed a route through a part of the Forest and was now giving everyone a Beater's bat ( A/N: I don't really know what's it called, so forgive me if it's wrong. ).

" So, that's what you'll have to do: You must fly the route as fast as you can, but attention : there are quite a lot of obstacles which you must avoid AND you have to strike the Bludgers on your whole way. I'll watch and take notes. But remember: speed's NOT everything ! And now – we're gonna start. I'll call you in alphabetical order –" 

Fred and George grinned. They would be among the last to call, as always.

" – but I'll do it in a bit of an unusual way and start from the end – Zachary, John !" said Wood and gestured a fifth- year to go to the start.

The twins looked at each other, horrified.

They would be the very next ! No time for mental preparation ! George looked like he was going to be sick and Fred paced restlessly around, clutching fis broomstick and cursing softly.

But they hadn't much time to be really nervous.

Soon Oliver called again. " Weasley, George !"

George was chalk – white as he walked over to the start and gave his brother a desperate look. They had watched Zachary when he had been nearly knocked off his broomstick and then almost crushed into a rock that had suddenly appeared in front of him. The route was difficult, no questions.

Fred mouthed " Good luck !" to his brother and then turned around. " Better if I don't see it." he thought, wishing that George wouldn't get injured.

A few minutes later, Wood called Fred to the start and grinned at the younger boy. " Easy, kid, there's nothing to worry about. Your brother's been pretty good and if you're about as skilled as he is, then I guess you've got a real chance to become members of the Team. Off you go !"

Fred flew off, surprised. Wood has praised George ? Hey, if that wasn't a good omen ... !

He flinched as something soared past his left ear – right, the Bludgers !

For the next few minutes Fred was very busy striking the Bludgers which came from every side and avoiding the obstacles that were appearing in front of him. There were rocks, branches and even whole trees in the middle of the way, but the boy managed not to fall from his broomstick.

Finally, Fred reached the finish where George was standing and grinning at him.

" You were pretty good, bro' ! The way you avoided the obstacles – with your Wronski Feint you could be a Seeker !"

" Wood said you were pretty good, too – I haven't been watching 'cos I simply couldn't ...." replied Fred a bit breathlessly.

" How can he see us flying the whole route, anyway ?" he asked.

George pointed at the sky where Oliver was hovering on his broom and scribbling something on his writing pad. Then he flew down to the start again and called the name of the next participant.

The twins figured that they were supposed to wait at the finish and lay down on the grass. Sonn more people came after finishing the route and they started to discuss the difficulties of the Selection, Wood's "great" idea of placing a huge rock right in the middle of the way and the mistakes they had made.

Fred and George participated eagerly at the conversations and they earned praise from the older participants for they performance, too, which caused them to blush furiously.

Finally, the last participant arrived and so, shortly after him, did Oliver Wood.

Several pairs of eyes were staring at him intently. You could have heard a needle falling to the ground.

The Quidditch captain cleared his throat.

" Pals, it hasn't been an easy decision, I can tell you that. I was amazed how talented some of you are and –"He was cut off by an third – year who couldn't bear the suspense anymore. " C'mon Oliver, who is it ?"

Oliver hesitated. He would've wanted to finish his small speech, but since everyone seemed so eager to know the new Beaters, he decided to skip it. 

Instead, he turned to face the twins and said solemnly, " Fred and George Weasley, welcome to the Gryffindor Quidditch Team !"

The twins' eyes went wide and they gasped.

Suddenly they let out two identcal shouts of joy and embraced each other, while the other competitors were applauding politely.

Wood smiled. " I hope you'll help us to beat the Slytherins, you two. Now excuse me, all of you – there's another selection to make." With that, he flew over to the waiting Chaser applicants. The other Beater competitors started to walk towards the castle, some complaining about the race and Wood and some just relieved that their selection was over.

George was whistling the " Triumphal March" from Aida, but a sudden blank loo on his brother's face caused him to stop and ask alarmedly, " Hey, bro' , what's up ? Winning's getting too much for you ?"

Then he got even more startled when Fred began to laugh madly. He wouldn't stop and so George shook him, getting annoyed. " What the hell's so funny, huh ?"

Fred chuckled and shoved something into his brother's hand.

George looked at it, his eyes widening.

It was the small bottle with the Accelerating Potion

Unopened. Unused.

George started to laugh, too. They had toally forgotten to use the Potion ! And they'd won even without it ! It was like a dream.

" Incredible, ainnit ? C'mon, let's go to Honeydukes. An event like that should be celebrated !" suggested Fred, getting on his feet.

" How very true." George agreed and the twins started to head for the castle with broad grins on their faces.

_A/N: Okay, okay, I know this has been cliché, but winning with the help of the potion would've reduced them to ordinary, bad- charactered cheaters. And they simply aren't like that, don't you think so ?_

_As always – please review ! Do you want me to write about their first match ? I'll do it when you're interested_.

**_Silver_**


End file.
